Immortally yours
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: When Glitch promised to love DG forever, even he didn't know the implications :Mild language,but nothing they didnt say in the MS: WARNING WARNING WARNING ANGST
1. PrologueThe queen

Immortally yours

When Glitch promised to love DG forever, even he didn't know the implications WARNING WARNING WARNING ANGST

_Authors note So this is weird,I was toying with this idea for a while and was on the cusp of scrapping it.  
Then I looked up the name Ambrose.  
This is supposed to take place about a year and a half after the end of the witch, with DG and Glitch dating for a while_

_Sci fi owns Tin man. And my soul_

**Prologue-The queen**

I didn't recognize him until he bowed. That was when I knew it was Ambrose. My loyalest of friends.

The one who stood beside me long after the others had abandoned me. He stayed too, with my Angel.

From where ever she found him, right up until the end.

There was something different about him.

It wasn't the tattered old coat, or the messy hair. That was to be expected from what he had gone through.

Wasn't what changed him from the man I had known.

No.

It was the light in his eyes.

The love he held for my daughter.

It was in that moment when he hugged DG, I realized I'd never seen him truly happy before.

And I knew it wasn't my place to separate them.

Despite what else I knew.

What I know.....


	2. Glitch

**Glitch**

I was sitting in the garden.  
The garden at the northern palace.  
Last time I was here it was covered in snow.  
The time before that was just before the witch took my brain.  
I would be getting my brain back soon.  
I realized suddenly there was something in my hands.  
I looked down.  
My fingers were fiddling with a long trail of flowers.  
Forget-me-nots.  
For DG.  
Because I could never forget DG.  
DG was sitting beside me.  
I smiled.  
I like being with DG.  
She's with me a lot, so I think...

I looked around.  
Where was I?  
A garden?  
A soft sigh emitted from someone sitting beside me.  
The someone rested their head on my arm.  
I looked over.  
The someone was DG!  
I like being with DG She's with me a lot, so I think she likes being with me too.

"What if you forget?" DG asked suddenly, running a finger softly along my nose.

"What?" I asked surprised. Was there something I was suppose to remember?

"What if you forget being Glitch and everything? When you're Ambrose I mean? What if you forget me?"

I kissed her forehead. "I can't ever forget you DG. I'll remember you in my heart. You are my heart."

DG smiled and watched my fingers.

"So what are you doing?"

I looked down at my fingers.  
What was I doing?

"I-I was supposed to give you something." I stammered.

DG sat up in wide eyed surprise. "Really? What?"

I shrugged in apology.  
I couldn't remember.  
DG gave me that look.  
A heart broken understanding sort of smile.  
I smiled and set the wreath of flowers on her head.  
The flowers that exactly matched her eyes.  
DG has very pretty eyes.  
She smells nice too.

"So what will happen when you have your brain back?"

I smiled and pulled DG close.  
"I'll remember. I'll remember you, and your mother. And Azka-d and...everything"  
I smiled and DG returned it.  
"And I can make plans. Plans for the future. Our future"

"Our future" She murmured happily and rested her head on my shoulder.

DG is very pretty. DG was sitting beside me.  
I like being with DG She's with me a lot.  
So I think she likes being with me.  
She smells nice too.  
I love the way DG smells.  
I love.  
"Oh!"

DG sat up in surprise.  
"I remember what I was suppose to give you !"

"What?"

"My heart." I replied ,kissing her forehead.  
"My love . Forever."

_An Squee it up while you can_


	3. Ambrose

_An Remember that warning in the beginning of this story?_

**Ambrose.**

I awoke in my room.  
Not a field or Forrest or just outside of Milltown. Nor a large cage high up in the air surrounded by ankle biters.  
In_ my_ room. In the palace of the north.

I could tell, too by the clear and concise flow of my thoughts that the surgery had been a success.  
Beside me, DG gave a contented sigh and wiggled closer. She was wrapped in a large tattered brown coat I recognized as belonging to me once.  
I smiled.  
And then.  
I remembered.

I looked sadly at the young woman beside me.  
She had fallen asleep awaiting my return to consciousness. Waiting to meet the mix of Ambrose and Glitch that I now was.

She was kind and brave and beautiful and oh so clever. It was no wonder the he that was me had fallen in love with her.

That was when I wanted it.  
I wanted the he that was me to be who I was again.  
Take away the knowledge of what was and live only with the could be.  
Should be.  
And given half a chance, would be.  
It was five minutes after the first tear fell before I realized I was crying.  
And I wished with all my heart I could love her.

DG.  
My beloved.


	4. Cain

**Cain**

Waiting rooms are torture. Absolute torture. Stick me back in that blasted box the Kid and Convict found me in. Just not that awful 'Waiting room' where you sit in one of the most uncomfortable chairs imaginable and worry. Worrying with DG is impossible. Just about anything with DG is impossible. She's too stubborn. If I weren't so damn proud of her, I'd give her a stern talking to!

DG was worrying up a storm over Glitch and his surgery. Raw wasn't helping, sitting beside her and intoning "Calm DG calm" Over and over.

It was too much. I decided if I had to worry I might as well get some exercise in. I walked three circuits around the palace garden. I was in the middle of a fourth when I saw him.

Glitch-no Ambrose-Glambrose?

He was sitting under a tree. He looked different, and I couldn't place why.

Then I realized he wasn't wearing that ripped up old coat.

I was so relived he was alright, I nearly ran over and hugged him. But I figured that wouldn't sit well with my "Issues with Masculinity." So I merely sauntered over calmly.

"Hey Glitch!"

He jumped like the Glitch I knew but the calm countenance he regarded me with was anyone but.

"Ahh Cain." He replied in a calm even, almost subdued voice

"Glitch?"

"I am the one you thenceforth referred to by the Pseudonym of Glitch, yes."

Hunh?

"Well I don't think very many will call me Glitch anymore, as I can remember my name and henceforth introduce myself properly as Ambrose. But I don't suppose I can expect the particular Nuance of _Glitch_ to leave you, Raw or the princess any time soon, if at all.

Hunh?

"You mean DG?" I wasn't like him to just slag DG off merely as 'the princess'. Okay, sometimes, she got him to call her doll (I should probably ask about that sometime.) but they re never actually formal together.

"Yes the princess DG." He responded, still sounding morose. "Its quite comforting actually. At first it was an insult, A reminder that I couldn't remember my own name. But I found a way to use it to my own advantage, but it was still a mockery. And then Princess DG found me and we found you-"

He looked like Glitch, but spoke in a completely different manner.(Just as much mind.) Nor did he move his hands about.

"-Glitch just came to mean me. No more no less. For that Wyatt, I'm grateful to you, my friend."

I didn't know how to respond to that. So I just did something I saw work a thousand times for Glitch.

I opened my mouth and let whatever came fall out.

"You re more of a headcase than you were when you only had half a brain!" Not my finest moment, and I fully expected to be on the receiving end of his 'dancing' techniques.

So I was really surprised when he hung his head and sighed heavily

"Don't I know it"

"Hunh?"

"I had _Everything_ as Glitch. I was _Happy_ as Glitch.  
I saw good even in the darkest of times. I believed in people, and the world. And I had DG.  
I loved DG."

Wait what?  
"Listen Glitch-Ambrose I mean"

"Id much rather you call me Glitch"

"Glitch then,. But listen. DG loves you for you. She she'll still love you now-"

"But DGs love isn't the question!" Glitch stood and began pacing.

"Its only human to have doubts.-" There was more (Mostly what I'd do to him if he broke the kids heart) but he gave a harsh laugh. It surprised me that Glitch could even make a sound like that. .

I stepped back. Something about the way he moved always made him look taller than he was, like the way he stood now.

"That's just the issue! Human!" he exclaimed. "Cain, how old do you think I am?"

My blood froze. What was he trying to tell me?

"40? Ish?"

He shook his head .

"Not even close. I'm over 1000 . I'm not human Cain. "

I swallowed dryly

"And I can't feel love."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ambrose, a 2-syllable boy's name of Greek/Latin origin, means: Divine; immortal.


	5. DG

**DG**

_An I don't own Twilight Zone. But it does hold timeshare to my soul._

I stared at my mothers, dumbfounded.  
First my parents weren't my parents and now my boyfriend isn't human?  
This wasn't happening.

"But he said he loved me."

"And I'm sure he thought he did when he was.. What did you call him, Angel?" Mother asked in a soothing manner.

"Glitch." I replied, pulling his coat closer. Tears stung my eyes as I realized it was probably all I would ever have of him.

"DG " Emily, my robot mother started again. "He couldn't remember what he was. He must have seen others attain love and let himself believe he could too! "

"But the fact remains he can't "

"This is like some really bad Twilight zone." I exclaimed.

I turned away, turned so they couldn't break my heart any further. I heard Emily stop my mother and a very large part of me was relieved. I rushed off to my room as fast as I could without running. I was feet from my door when I heard Glitch call my name.

"DG!"

Part of me wanted to keep going. Another part wanted to drop right through the floor.

"Hey, Kid!"

I turned in surprise. Mr. Cain?

Cain and ......_Ambrose_ were striding toward me.  
My heart melted completely. He didn't even _walk_ like Glitch.

"DG we need to talk." Ambrose said urgently Cain nodded. He was white as a sheet.

_So he knew_

"WHO ARE YOU?" Id never been so angry "WHAT ARE YOU?"

"Ah. So your mother told you then." He stopped a foot away, Cain a little behind him.

I nodded and my composure broke. I stepped forward and pulled myself into his chest. He wrapped his arms carefully around me. A very Glitch move.

_Maybe_, I thought frantically, hopefully, _maybe they were wrong._

"Do you?" I murmured

"What?" He knew, I know he knew what I was asking.

"Do you love me?"

"I can't"

I tried to pull away, he held tighter.

Cain cleared his throat, embarrassed.

_Deal Tin-man_

"I can't love you Dol-D-Princess. But I did. And I want to." he whispered.

I pushed away. "Your coat" I offered the old, stained, but so very soft materiel to him. But Ambrose only shook his head.

"Keep it." he said as he walked away. "For when Glitch comes back."

From the look Cain gave me, I could tell I wasn't the only one confused

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Whenever queried as to whether he received any residuals from telecasts of the 1939 classic,(Wizard of Oz) Bolger(The scarecrow,) would reply: "No, just immortality. I'll settle for that."


	6. Raw

_AN BTW IDK why, but I like to play with Glitchs heritage_

**Raw**

My first mistake, I realized looking back was when I started to care. I should never have stayed. But the waves of fear and confusion coming from DG mingled with her kindness and hope in such a tantalizing ebb and flow of Light. Of Life. Love itself was never so sweet as this girl and her trust in her strange companions.

It drew me in. And I wanted to see the other two for who they really were.

Cains tough facade ran deep. But under it was Love, Hope and Honor. How much of DG he could read, I still don't know. But he sensed something about her. And decided to help.

The 'Tin-man' was _Completely obtuse_ about the 'headcase.  
He saw the zipper on Glitches head and nothing else.

Granted, Glitch did hide his shy reserved nature under a constant stream of chatter. But he was loyal to the core. And there was a subtle courage there. The wiry Brunette didn't need a badge or gun to prove he was tough.

It didn't take long before DG saw through their exteriors to who they were.  
She neither knew nor cared of their shortcomings in the past. She accepted any help they could give.  
She accepted them.  
And me.

And fool that I am I stayed. I hung onto DGs every word, learned to tune out Glitch, and help take care of Cain. Try to comfort him when he lost his wife and son. Again.

They were my friends.  
My clan.  
My Family.

And I was stupid enough to accept that.  
And stay with them.

Now Glitch had his brain back. He was miserable. Ambrose, as a Direct descendant of Glinda was some sort of Immortal being. He couldn't feel certain emotions. Love, hate and hope were all lost to Ambrose.

He paced frantically all hours. I sighed heavily.

As his friend, I had to help him. Damn.

I didn't even bother knocking, I just barged right in.

Ambrose looked up and smiled "Raw!"

"Ambrose" I growled.

"Can you just call me Glitch?" Ambrose asked.

"Not Glitch. Ambrose." I hate speech. We viewers use very few spoken words. We use Heart-talk. Its much easier. You just _feel_

"Glitch mortal. Ambrose not."

"Yes. Apparently, when they pulled out my Cerebrum, they pulled out a strange anomaly on my Pituitary that isn't found in human brains. It Pumps chemicals directly to the Neurotransmitters Shutting off certain emotions thereby..."

I tuned out. Cain was right. Ambrose was no less talkative than Glitch.

"...And now I▓ve gone and hurt the princess-DG" He continued in a more agitated fashion.■ But what can I do? Live a lie? She doesn't deserve that! She deserves someone who can love her! Even If-"  
Ambrose stopped and took a great shuddering breath. Pain radiated from him in blinding hot waves.

"Even if its not me" He finally choked out.

"Ambrose does love!" I wondered vaguely if he could feel my shock.

He could definitely hear it.

"But I _can't!_ I _want _to! But I can't! Have you ever been in love? Its wonderful! Like every things good and the bad stuff doesn't matter. You can feel like you can do anything, skip up mountains if you wanted to. And would if she asked. Just to have someone look at you like you re the only person in the world to ever matter." He finished breathlessly then slumped into a chair. "And now its gone. I cant ever get it back. Id give anything-" He jumped up. A feeling that tasted suspiciously like hope swirled around his heart as he rushed out.

"Thanks Raw!" He waved cheerily

As he disappeared down the hall, I realized my first mistake.


	7. Wyatt

**Cain**

"Thanks for helping me today Cain." Ambrose smiled. "Your a good friend. Quite possibly the best friend I ever had."

I mumbled he was my friend too. I'm not really the touchy feel type. Never really was.

He just smiled and nodded. Glitch is good like that. I mean Ambrose. It had been a month and we were all still getting used to Ambrose. In a lot of ways, he was a lot like Glitch.

"Can you pass me the thinggummy please?"

For instance, he▓s still confusing as a munchkin on Vapors. I picked up a random piece of equipment and handed it to him.

"No, that▓s a Thingy. The thinggummys are on the other side of the whatchacallems."

I turned back to the table.  
_They all looked like thinggummys_ I picked up another random piece and handed it to him.

"And I thought you were weird as Glitch."

Ambrose chuckled.

"What are we doing? What are you inventing?"

"If it works right, I▓ll be Glitch again."

I was surprised. No I was shocked.  
His answer surprised me.

The tone of glee in his voice shocked me.

"Are you sure that's ..Safe?"

"Positive."

I nodded uncertainly and his stomach growled.  
He looked down the length of himself.

"It appears I am hungry."

I laughed. Brain or no brain, the apatite's the same.

"I could do with a cup of joe myself. How bout I bring you something back?"

Ambrose thought it over, but the part that was still Glitch had already agreed.

"OK " Ambrose finally consented. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Give this to the cook and please stay and see that he follows it to the letter. So to speak."

I nodded "Sure thing." I turned back at the door. "Why do you want to be Glitch again anyway?"

He smiled lightly and replied "Because Glitch can love."

I took my coffee and handed the note to the cook. Then sat to await the preparations.  
A minute later, the cooks assistant came up and handed the note back, looking confused.

"Its a letter sir, addressed to you"  
I took it back and looked it over. There was a short message written in Ambrose's elaborate hand

_Dear Wyatt (Known to most simply as Cain)_

_ The experiment is probably not safe._

_ I lied _

_sorry_

_ Ambrose (Formally Glitch)_

Damn! this guy was too smart for his own good.

I tore down the hallway as fast as I could, hoping despite the odds I'd get back in time. He'd sent me far enough away that most likely couldn't

I remembered one time Ambrose - no it was Glitch - went rambling on about probability versus possibility. (How it went from that to dancing, I'll never know)

He said possibility could happen. Probability is more likely to happen.

It was still possible to get to Ambrose in time and save my friend.

But not Probable.

I was still two yards away when the explosion went off.

_"Glitch!"_ A high pitch, heartbroken wail came from behind me.

DG was trying to pull away from her family. The king and queen were rather hysterical in trying to calm their youngest. Azkadellia stood a little to one side, pale and shaky, but not making any noise.  
From another corridor, Raw and Toto joined the commotion.

Toto was running in circles. I think he was panicking, but it just made me want to punt him.

I wrenched open the door to the lab. Ignoring the green smoke, I ran in. He was lying face down on the floor. He was breathing, but wouldn't wake up. No matter how hard I slapped him.

"Well I'll be." All this time, I was trying not to feel and this guy goes and blows himself up just for love.


	8. Me, but who am I?

_AN okay so Im putting the last two chapters up together because _

_A) making you sweat this one out like a few days like I had planned to is just plain cruel_

_B) This chapter leads into the next_

_And C) Its fairly obvious as to who this is halfway through the chap, The title is just to mess with you in case you want to Guess _

**Me, but who am I?**

I opened my eyes and looked around.  
I was lying on a soft bed in a room I didn't recognize.

As I pondered the possible and probable circumstances that would lead me to be unconscious in an unfamiliar room, I realized there was a warm lump beside me.

I looked over and found DG.  
She had my jacket!

I looked around the room once more.  
Then I realized it didn't matter where I was.  
As long as DG was with me, it was exactly where I belonged.

I let that sweet simple truth envelope me completely.

An overwhelming feeling of golden warmth washed over me.  
Like honey.  
I like honey.  
Honey is good on toast.  
Toast is good with eggs.  
Eggs are good with bacon.

"I'm hungry." I said wonderingly.

"Mmmm?" DG opened her eyes and looked up at me.  
I smiled.


	9. D:G

**D.G.**

I knew that smile.

Dreamed of that smile.

Adored that smile.

_He _never smiled like that.

That smile belonged to....

"Glitch?" I breathed.

"Hi DG!" he beamed.

I sat up. "Its you isn't it? Say it!"

"Are you alright Doll?" Glitch asked. _Yes GLITCH!_

"Wh wh-how?" I asked.

"How?" Glitch (My Glitch) repeated "I invent stuff. I invented something to fix myself back to Glitch."

I was stunned. All that time he spent talking about being fixed to Ambrose and now...

"Why? Why go through all that?" I whacked his arm "Nearly killing yourself!"

"Hey ow!" Glitch whimpered. "To be with you DG. I love you. I want to love you. I want to be with you and now I can."

Well what's a girl to say to that?  
I hugged him tight. Only letting go when Glitch emitted a strange choking sound.

"What about your plans? You had a future as Ambrose."

"I have a better future as Glitch. A future with you"

Why why _why_ did I have to start crying right then, _why_?

I launched myself at his scrawny neck, hugging him tight. I was able to choke out a small "I love you" Before my voice died in my throat.

"I'm more concerned about the present though. Mainly, where can I go to get some food? Owww" (I had hit him again.)

"Come on, I'll get you something to eat." I lead him out toward the Kitchen only half listening to him babble until one word caught my attention and I froze.

Wedding.

"Wedding?" I repeated.

Glitch went pale and I thought he would faint.

"Un-un-unless you don't want to m-m-marry me?" He stammered.

"Glitch, Are you proposing?"

He swallowed dryly and nodded.  
I jumped into his arms,  
He looked slightly surprised and completely overjoyed.

" Yes! I'll love you forever!"


End file.
